Bloody Rapture
by SweetMineki
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse's the best cover artist for erotic books, Eric Northman's the popular author of Bloody Rapture, the newest vampire erotica books, and he wants Sookie. Rated M for later chapters.


**Welcome to Bloody Rapture, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was working late _again,_ damn those publishers they really know how to work a girl to death. All the lights were out except the one above my desk and even that one gave the inks I was working on an almost malicious shine. I was so engrossed in my work, a picture of a girl with shredded clothes huddling in a corner with red light shining on her, that I didn't see the Viking strut in with a way that screamed player. I looked up to find that staring at me, I rose and "may I help you sir" sarcasm dripping from every word. "I'm looking Stooky Sackhouse, can you enlighten me as to where she might be?" he said with an accent that made me want to melt into a puddle beneath my desk.

That's when I realized that he was looking for me _and_ had mispronounced my name. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse thank you very much" I growled with a stare that should have in all rights lit him on fire, not that he wasn't hot enough already, he simply chuckled I hated being laughed at

"it appears I am at a disadvantage you know my name and I don't know yours" he smirked as I said this and suddenly it hit me this man was trouble. "That's on a need to know basis but let's just say I'm looking forward to doing _business_ with you, Miss Stackhouse." He said business as if it were a promise. "Mrs. Stackhouse, if you please." I stated, I did not want him to know is I was single or not. "And if I'm going to do _any_ kind of business with you then I need to know."

He smiled showing me his perfect teeth, then tut tut at me like i was a school girl again. There was something about this guy that just got under my skin. "Well I am very sorry to inform you that I can not help you with your dilemma, but maybe you boss Mr. Compton could help you." With that he turned and walked out the building as he owned the world.

"What the flying FUCK, who does that pompous British BASTERD think he is." I screamed at no one, with that I start to pack up my inks and head out the door. As I got in my car I looked at time, damn it was already midnight. I pulled out of my parking spot and head home.

* * *

I was stuck on the on the high way with a fuckin red sports car in front, that of course had a licence plate that read _**blodsuckr**_. I would not be surprised if it were one of the stupid fan girls chasing after the author of _Bloody Rapture,_ the newest vampire erotic books. Man I would kill to get to do the covers of those books, but that's not saying much. I look at the time again 2a.m., MOTHER FUCKIN traffic, I had been sitting here for two hours listening to the sport car heavy metal , could just kill the in front of person me. I know, the only way to make trip better...

TIME TO CALL BILL! The phone rang three times before he picked up.

_"hello?"_ bill said in a groggy sleep voice, letting his Louisiana twang slip out.

"Hey cutie, were you sleepin?" I asked sweetly_. "Yeah kinda, what's wrong?" _he asked.

"Oh well Just that I had a run in with so pompous British basterd at work tonight, he said you could tel me who the fuck he is." I growled. _"Oh, Sookie that's your newest author. He can be a little hard headed at times but he is extremely popular." _Bill said in a hurry, as if he wanted to get me of the phone as soon as possible.

"Well... WHO IS HE?" I practically scream in to the phone. _"I'll...talk with you in the morning...about it right now I'm going back to bed." _In the background i hear a women's voice telling him to hurry back to bed, she was getting lonely.

Oh fucking flippers NO, that basterd was cheating on me with some street whore. "Okay I'll be over in 30 minutes so... keep the bed warm." I in a sickly sweet voice.

Traffic had cleared up as I got off the highway 'thank fucking god' i thought, I only lived about a few miles from the highway and my darling Bill, lives right next to me, Yes I'm fucking my boss and my neighbor, ain't I just darling. _'hehe', _I thought. Bill i in a world of hurt, this will be the... what third time I've caught him cheating on me. You see there's something that you must know about me, I'm not so stupid bitch that can't take care of herself and go crying home after I find something like this out like this; I go up to the basterd and tell him off, and when I'm done then i go cry at home.(I am female) and you mightt ask why I'm still with the shit head, well I love him, but I've had enough of this shit.

I got home about 15 minutes after hanging the phone up with Bill.

_'Bill here I come.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well there's the first chapter, hopefully I time soon to post chapter 2**

**Please review...**


End file.
